Royal Bet
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: First AtoxRyo onehsot. Who loses the royal bet? Find out in this oneshot. This is dedicated to Kiyu4u. Characters will be OOC, u been warned! Royal Pairing, RP, AXR! i think i did a bad job...


Royal Bet:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

"Mada Mada Dane, monkey king." A golden eyed boy smirked as he picked up his racket. He walked up to the court getting ready for another match with the so-called king of tennis Atobe Keigo.

"You're going to lose and going to obey Oresama." Atobe laughed maniacally.

Ryoma just scoffed and served the ball, "Let's just get this match over with."

Atobe still laughing manically took the first point which annoyed Ryoma right away. "15-0, brat."

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Ryoma served again and this time Atobe missed the shot.

"I didn't pay attention, brat."

"Stop with your lame excuse monkey king." Ryoma bounced the ball looking up at Atobe quickly, "Now it's 15-15."

The matchup between Ryoma and Atobe heated up for the past hour. After an hour the winner gloated to the loser.

"You're going to listen to whatever I say."

"You cheated!" Ryoma growled as his golden eyes were on fire.

"No I didn't."

"Liar!" Ryoma yelled throwing his racket into his bag furiously. "I'm going home! Good bye!"

"No you're not! You're coming to my mansion right now."

"Let go of me! I don't want to!"

Atobe didn't listen as he dragged the short teen with him. Kabaji waited for Atobe beside the limousine. Atobe's limo driver opened the door for his master and his young master's friend.

"Where to, Atobe sama?"

"Back to the mansion."

"Yes Atobe sama." He bowed closing the back door as he entered the driver seat of the limousine.

Atobe made sure Kabaji was dropped home before he went back to his exquisite mansion. Ryoma was a bit uncomfortable as the big monster kept staring at him. The small boy decided to look out the window as Atobe played with his silver hair and played with the younger boy's black greenish hair.

"Kabaji I'll call you later."

"Usu." Kabaji bowed as he watched the limousine ride away.

'_Wow he's so scary.'_ Ryoma shivered as he heaved a sigh.

"So you're ready to serve Oresama?"

"Hell no!"

"You lost the bet and you have to do anything I ask you." Atobe laughed.

"Are you trying to be like Fuji senpai?"

"No but I always wanted to do something entertaining with you."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out as soon as we get to my place."

"You're such a pain, monkey king."

"You think you're not yourself?"

"Who knows if I am."

For the remaining of the ride they argued over nonsense. When they got there in half an hour Ryoma was awed by Atobe's mansion especially the outside of the mansion.

"Wait till you see the inside."

"…Okay…"

They stepped out of the limo as Atobe's driver opened the door bowing his head to both Ryoma and Atobe.

"Come follow me." Atobe took Ryoma's hand running a bit.

"Where are you taking me now, monkey king?"

"You'll see." He covered the small boy's eyes as he opened a back door that led to a room but smaller.

"Where are we?"

"Open your eyes." Ryoma did as told removing Atobe's hand quickly.

He gasped as he sees a few girl clothes around the room. He knew now why Atobe made the bet when he smiled a lot.

"Oh hell no, I'm not wearing those clothes." Ryoma protested quickly.

"Yes you are."

"Do I have to remind you that you lost my beautifully bet?"

"Argh…you planned this all along."

"That's it I'm going back home."

The small boy turned around but before he even took a step Atobe carried the boy to a big bed. Ryoma growled struggling with Atobe's body on top of his.

"You're not leaving until we have some fun."

Atobe began to lick on the younger's boy neck. The boy's body shivered just with the use of Atobe's tongue.

"Stop this…"

"You seem to like it, ahn."

The taller male got off of the smaller boy's body as he picked up one of the girl's outfits. He smirked as he looked closely to what he had in his hands which was a sexy maid's outfit in his opinion.

"Take off your clothes and wear this."

"What If I refuse?"

"If you refuse, I'll do this to you."

Atobe took the opportunity and carried the younger boy to a couch removing his playmate's pants. He grinned as he began to stroke his member swiftly.

Ryoma closed his eyes face flushed as small cries came out of his mouth. He held onto Atobe's hair as the movements were faster.

"S-stop…I'll d-do…it."

The silver haired rich boy didn't listen as he quickened his speed. The smaller boy wanted his turn next with Atobe. In less than 10 minutes semen was all over Atobe's mouth and in Ryoma's chest.

"Is it your turn?"

Ryoma nodded as he kneeled on both legs. Atobe nodded his head no and pointed to something behind the small boy's back. He knew exactly what it was and sigh going to the pointed subject.

"Fine I'll wear this."

Ryoma took off his clothes slowly whimpering a bit under his breath. Atobe enjoyed every minute of it and his hardened erection was noticed by the small boy and himself.

'_I can't believe I will have my way soon with Echizen Ryoma.' _ Atobe gasped as he stares at Ryoma's hotness in the maid's outfit.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…but it better be entertaining…' _The smaller boy blushed as he looked at the maid's outfit he had on.

"Come here."

Ryoma's body moved on its own as he was in front the silver haired. With a light chuckle he sat Ryoma on his lap and began to grope his small frame.

"This is what you had in mind?"

"I'm going to make you scream oresama's name!"

Atobe took off his clothes quickly and began to kiss Ryoma's swollen lips. The boy wrapped his arms around the older male's neck as the older male pulled the boy closer to his body.

Tongues were used for domination and used for the necks leaving luscious marks on each other. Ryoma enjoyed what he was doing as he expected to have rough sex with the king soon. He was surely right as he sucked on the king's hardened member on kneeled knees first.

After a while both males were found in each other's arms on the floor. Atobe smirked staring at his playmate's tired face.

"Monkey king you surely surprised me today."

"Well oresama did a very good job." He kissed the small boy's forehead.

Tiredness took over their hot, sticky, sweaty bodies as they closed their eyes quickly. Atobe pulled Ryoma closer to him as he couldn't wait to have sex again with the prince.

The end.

This royal pairing oneshot was dedicated for **Kiyu4u. **She drew an awesome fanart of an OC of mine name Mikito Souh, I thank her for that with this fic, hopefully she likes it.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
